1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling progress of video game.
2. Related Art
In conventional technology, there had already been proposed various network game capable of carrying out competition between a character operated by own player and a competing (target) character operated by another player by means of communication network. In a certain case of such game, when the own player wins the other player, the own player may get an item possessed by the other player, or in another case, data of a certain character is reflected to data of the other character, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. 2002-78971 (Patent Document 1).
This Patent Document 1 discloses that capability value and/or knowledge information of a certain character is transmitted to another character.
As mentioned above, although conventional technology provides various communication competition game in which one player competes a competing character operated by the other player through communication network, it has been required to develop a game by which both the competing players gave merits and are interested in the communication competition game.